zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Rasetsu
Character Outline Rasetsu Aragami(羅刹, Lit. "Tempestuous Man Slaying God") is the last living member of the Aragami Clan, who was an extremely powerful family of martial arts masters, infinitely skilled in the mystical practice of Onmyoudou. They were told to have descended directly from The Dragon God Emperor, Ryutaros; who was one of the single most powerful beings in all of creation. In spite of being his lineage's last living being, Rasetsu is said to be the complete and utter reincarnation of The Dragon God that his family descended from. Despite the fact of being a supreme martial of martial arts, he teaches health and fitness at a high school. For his brutal teaching and disciplining methods he has been given the title of Oni Sensei(鬼先生, Lit. "Devil Teacher"). However, his methods are praised by his fellow teachers, as he has demonstrated the ability to reform even the most worthless of characters and delinquents in the school he has taught at. Appearance At first glance, Rasetsu is just another downtrodden, misguided young man. He wears his hair constantly tied back in a messy knot, so the true length of his hair often goes unseen. He has a rather imposing and outlandish physical appearance, as he doesn't care what anyone or anything thinks of him and deals brutally with those that have a problem with the way he looks. Rasetsu's true appearance actually makes him look extremely dashing and handsome, though he constantly keeps his hair pulled back as he does not want to be seen as frail or vulnerable. He will go to any length to make sure that nobody knows his true appearance, only letting his hair down when he is the privacy of his own home or when he is sure there is nobody around. Rasetsu also has the ability to grow two dragonlike horns out of the sides of his head which often manifest comedically when he plots one of his many devious schemes. It isn't known and hasn't yet been explained why he has these horns, but he seems to be able to grow and retract them willingly by force of will alone. Eventually Rasetsu became indifferent to who see's his hair down due to the fact it was getting hassled by constantly having to buy new pins which held his hair up. The pins he used would often fly out in one of his frequent battles with rival banchou's. Personality Unlike most characeters in the series(Anime Arts Wiki), Rasetsu has a unique catchphrase which also carries over as his laugh. He has a habit of making the noise "Reireireimamama, Rei, Ma" or any variant of the two when he is confused, happy, startled, hurt, or otherwise. The author states this is drawn from influence of Eiichiro Oda's "ONE PIECE" and the fact that many characters in the series are characterized by their unique laugh. Rasetsu's laugh as is heard and romanized as "Reireireireimamamama" and is something that gives him a unique flare. Rasetsu is a guy with a spirit the thirsts for battle. He never thinks twice, never looks back, and never regrets his actions, and is extremely sure of himself. He is ill-mannered and is extremely hotblooded with an intense lust for battle. He can also come across as being dumb at times, but the truth is he's a genius when it comes to combat situations and is a master tactician of war. Rasetsu is violent, pigheaded, stubborn, loud, and short tempered. He has no manners or social etiquette whatever and can even be considered a pervert. He believes that actions speak louder than words and holds intense pride as a man and a fighter, being fiercely independent and the first to act with violence. He uses his fists to solve every problem and with his short temper, is known to lash out at those around him in the blink of an eye. However, Rasetsu also has a softer side that he makes sure that absolutely nobody see's or knows about regardless of the circumstances. Because of how different he is, other males are often heavily inspired by him and his behavior and have even gone to the extent of pursuing it themselves. Rasetsu is also very foolhardy. He doesn't give up or back down from any challenge, and if there is one thing that he hates, it is "cocky bastards". When he feels that someone is getting smug infront of him, no matter how little, he'll often threaten them with murder. This compliments his catchphrase "Don't get cocky!!" that he often uses in battle. He can't stand being looked down upon and has a stubborn refusal to die. Surrendering is not an option to him and he will keep fighting and getting up again until he dies, even if he has no legs to use in battle, he keeps fighting while on the ground. As stupid as he may seem though, Rasetsu has a great deal of respect for other fighters and is extremely wise when it comes to the realm of combat. He has a great sense of justice and looks out for those weaker than him, often sympathizing with those that don't have much strength of their own. It should also be noted that, being a delinquent, Rasetsu fits the persona of one. He is a ruthless cruel natured bastard by his own description that absolutely nobody should associate with. He is rude, callous, crude, and he doesn't have any social skills whatsoever, often speaking to people in rude tones, and vulgar expressions. The truth is however, this is just a mere facade that Rasetsu uses to hide his true intentions, goals and personality. His dark past and crimes or sins against humanity have caused him to refrain from ever speaking of his days past at all. He uses a false cowardice and idiocracy to mask his true feelings and behavior. In truth, he is shown to be an extremely deceptive, cold, and callous individual. His a person that holds immense sorrow and suffering in his heart, having extensive experience and knowledge of the darkest and most cruel parts of the martial arts underworld. He can switch of his emotions, and transform into a mindless, cold blooded killer without any sense of remorse or mercy for those in his way, taking the lives of those before him has become an act as easy as breathing and in an out for him. Relationships Biography Synopsis Power Rasetsu is a fighter with a simply monstrous and awe inspiring amount of Ki. During his time as a member of Toudou Academy's student body he held the infamous title of "Toudou's Tempestuous God" which is a name he earned due to the infamy of his extreme power. His ki, already being immense in nature, has shown to be capable of rising to a point where most opponents, regardless of how sure of themselves they are, begin to seriously doubt if they can even put a scratch on Rasetsu, let alone defeat him, thanks to the simply astronomical level of power that he has the ability to command. His ki is powerful and dense enough to erupt from his body and encase him from head to toe in a furious, extremely dense "armor" like aura. His level of power makes him one of the single most powerful and infamous beings in the current world of dark martial arts throughout the entire planet. Skills Natural Ability Immense Strength: '''In spite of his appearance, Rasetsu is shown to be deceptively mighty, having more strength than those who stand leagues above him in height and muscle mass. His sheer physical power is shown to be great enough to completely shatter the defenses of his enemies with the sheer brute force of his blows. His monstrous strength also allows him to easily overpower opponents with far greater muscle mass than his own, as his strength is not natural in any way shape or form. '''Intense Speed: '''With attacks that travel faster than any mach speed jet, Rasetsu's movements and techniques take place at a speed so great that only opponents whom have reached the same plateau as him are capable of fighting back against his speed. His movement, attack, and reaction speed are all shown to be massively hypersonic at the least, his most casual movements closing in on relativistic speeds. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Rasetsu's body is not normal. His flesh and bone right down to the cells themselves which compose him are made of a substance which is naturally superior in nature to that of normal human tissue. His musculature as such is hyper reinforced thanks to the heavily increased density of his cells and muscle mass, making him extremely hard to damage and bring harm to. '''Frightful Intelligence: '''Arguably the most terrifying aspect of Rasetsu's power is not his ability to crush his enemies with his natural physical power, but his ability to formulate plans and outmatch his opponents with his incredible level of intellect. Regarded as a genius amongst geniuses, Rasetsu's mind is one of his most deadly tools, as he constantly shows the ability to remain several steps ahead of his enemy at all times. '''Hyper Sharpened Senses: '''All 5 of Rasetsu's senses have greatly exceeded their limitations due to extensive meditation and training of the mind body and soul, granting him massively superhuman perception. His eyesight has become so advanced that he can perceive extremely fast moving objects moving as if they were in slow motion, and can predict the exact trajectory of an attack by sensing the vibrations in wind around him. Mastery of Martial Arts Rasetsu is a man that has dedicated his entire life to making sure he has conditioned his body into a living breathing weapon. As such, he has obtained mastery over an immense array of different martial arts forms and fighting styles and techniques therein. Swordsmanship Skill Through the true extent of his skill in this realm of combat has yet to be displayed, Rasetsu is said to have a mastery of armed combat which is just as extensive and deadly as his unarmed fighting ability. Onmyoudou Usage Being the last descendant of the Aragami Clan, it is only natural that Rasetsu has inherited the secret and dark techniques of his families infamous magic and alchemy. He has become an extremely powerful and very well versed Onmyouji with an amazing depth of experience in the arts of administrating and unleashing Yin Yang in many different forms and powerful manifestations. Novelty Abilities '''Jan-Ken Expert: '''Rasetsu is a master of Jan-Ken and has played it since he was a little boy. According to his word, it was the first fighting style he ever learned, even though it can hardly be considered martial arts. Rasetsu uses Jan-Ken as a means of solving internal conflicts and "battles" with his allies. He is an expert at predicting and change the hand signs between rock, paper, and scissors, and can counter in mid air while doing so. He can change his hand 20 times in one second and lead his opponent into taking the sign that he wants them to take just so he can counter them. Jan-Ken fights between him and others usually last about 40 seconds before they come to a complete stop and see who won, that's if the opponent is as skilled as him. Transformations Quotes Theme Behind The Scenes *The name '''Rasetsu Aragami(羅刹, Lit. "Tempestuous Man Slaying God") is composed of two japanese idioms. The First originating from the Middle Eastern term "Rakshasa" which is a wicked demon-like creature which preys upon the flesh of the innocent in various buddhist and sanskrit mythology. The Second is Aragami, derived from "Yubu no Aragami" which is another term given to the legendary warrior Susanoo from Japanese Shinto Mythology. Category:Original Character Category:Page made by T.O.A.A. Category:Male Category:Anime Arts crew